Kistune of Bund
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Upon a dream, Naruto meets a young girl who he has never met before but yet she knows who he is. Naruto will soon find out his memories as child aren't as they seem. Naruto X Dance in Vampire Bund Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Dance in Vampire Bund Series**

**Now before anyone say anything about me and my stories. Things are going slow for me especially for my updates. Life is slowing me down for my time on my fanfics. And also I plan on giving you all an update of Without You during Mother's Day or after.**

**This is a Request fic from Wolfpackersson09 the one helped me make my Naruto X Parasite Eve fic and my Naruto X Resident Evil fic. Also I'm almost done with the next chapters of those fics as well. And also my next oneshot of a Naruto X Street Fighter female is almost done as well and also Dark Champion next chapter is being looked over my beta same goes for Gotham City and also working on He Who Summons next chapter also. So everything is going slow but I am getting everything done and while doing so I'm not trying to stress myself out while doing so.**

**Now everyone here is a Crossover of Naruto X Dance in Vampire Bund. Which Is a rare type of Vampire manga I read for sometime and I like it so far so from a request I made this fic.**

**The pairing of this fic is Naruto X Harem I will tell you more of who is in the Harem in next chapter. Anyway let the story begin!**

**Chapter I-Memories of Truth and Memories of False****-The Question of Dreams**

**Three years has since that day:**

Three years has past long after Sasuke turn his back on the Leaf Village for the cause of joining the side of Orochimaru and his Sound Village.

Naruto Uzumaki returned from his three year trip with his newest Sensei Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Shortly after Naruto's return news of Gaara was kidnap by the Akatsuki. In the end Naruto with the help of his friends and the help of Suna they were able to saved Gaara but however not without the price of Sasori's Grandmother Chiyo who gave her life so Gaara of the Desert may live.

Long after that Naruto and Sakura given new members of Team Seven due Kakashi needed time to recover and they needed a third man to filled in Sasuke's place though in the beginning they didn't all see.

It didn't take long for them to find Orochimaru but after Naruto battled Orochimaru under the form the fourth Tailed Kyuubi form. In the end they encounter Sasuke Uchiha after three long years. However he wasn't the same Sasuke they knew long ago. A much colder Sasuke was the one they encounter.

After a mission ended up in failure the team was given a three day break from any mission as ordered by the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade.

**Flash back:** **It was one day before the Chunin Exams finals. **

Naruto was troubled. His mind came to one certain thing just one thing his feelings for Sakura. However luck smiled upon the young boy as his dream girl Sakura Haruno he spotted.

"Hey, Sakura-chan waits up!" Naruto yell.

"What is it?" She answers follow by a glare.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before he got the guts to ask her "Tell me why you like Sasuke so much?" He wonders as he smile a bit before he frown.

"Why do I need to tell you, Sasuke is the perfect guy that every girl wants in their dreams to have." She said with a chuckle.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

Sakura was silence just for a moment "Because you're a Baka, you make yourself look like a fool and your nothing like Sasuke-kun. You're never serious."

"I see…would you ever like me if I act more like Sasuke?" Naruto gave her a small smile

"Are you kidding you're never be like Sasuke-kun never in your life!" She yelled

Naruto eyes turn to anger as he spoke "Why do you like Sasuke huh! Why he doesn't ever like you!"

Sakura gasp "T-that not true Sasuke-kun does like me!"

"Wrong! I never see Sasuke, show any feeling for you! Sasuke will never like you Sakura, he just a cold bastard who doesn't even have the right to have your love!" He yelled with fury in his voice.

"Naruto," She said becoming a bit shock "What going into you?"

"You!" Naruto pointed at Sakura as she could anger in his eyes "You and Ino and the rest of the girls were always saying Sasuke this and Sasuke that! Sasuke is so much cooler then you, or try to act like Sasuke. So guys like Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji even me are nothing but a bothersome worm."

"That's…not true Naruto." Sakura looked scared of how Naruto was acting now he wasn't the same happy goofy ninja he was he was dead serious.

"Yes it is, don't lied to me or to yourself Sakura-chan." He gripped her arms as Sakura felt helpless by Naruto's angry stare.

"Naruto stop it your scaring me." She begged him to leave her alone but Naruto was too anger right now.

Naruto sigh as he let go of Sakura. Naruto looked away knowing he doesn't deserve to look at her now. Naruto looked back but had his eyes closed "Sakura-chan…can you answer this question?"

"What is it?" Sakura was afraid what else he was going to do next?

"Would you kill for Sasuke's sake? Would do anything for him anything to get his attention? Do anything to show him that you love him so he can love you back?" He asked.

"Yes." She said "I know it sounds selfish but being with the one you love. True love is something that shouldn't bring pain and suffering to others. Naruto are you jealous of Sasuke? Jealous because everyone likes him?" She asked.

Sakura saw Naruto bite his bottom lip as his fists balled up "I see." He said.

Naruto walked away from her but he stopped to say "Answer me this. Would you betray Konoha just to be with him? Would you betray our team, our trust, our friendship just to be with the boy you love? If I was dying and only you could heal me would you leave me just be with Sasuke. Would you betray me?"

Naruto's question made Sakura feel ill on within. She knew inside she wanted to give him an answer but she wasn't sure what answer that was. Yes or no if she says yes what would Naruto say or do to her? What if her answer would ruin the team?

"I don't know." She gave him her answer. Naruto looked hurt upon hearing her answer. It wasn't Yes or a No but I don't know. Those words told him she was the edge of saying yes but also on the edge of no.

The look of anger vanished from Naruto's face but was replaced by a look of saddest. Naruto turn away as he took his first step he heard Sakura called his name.

"Naruto, wait. Why did…why did you ask me that? It's not like you like me or anything is it? You were always was a goofball. No one took you serious because you were the class clown. I know it sound like I'm wrong. But you know it's true. If I did hurt your feelings Naruto I just wanted to tell you. I'm sorry I'm so sorry I hurt you." Sakura bowed her head hoping he would forgive her.

"Raise your head Sakura-chan. I just ask you a question but didn't give me that answer I wanted to hear. But maybe it's too soon for me to ask you that question. I know that you loved Sasuke dearly there is no need for me to ask you those questions in the first place. I'm sorry I wasted your time Sakura-chan."

Sakura smile just a little but her smile vanish as she worry what made him ask those questions on this day why wait so long just to tell him this?

**End of Flash back:**

**Haruno Household: Sakura's Bedroom**

Sakura woke up from her dream. What happen that day three years ago? It was long ago and yet she remembers so clearly. Sakura sigh as she wonders if Naruto remembers what he said that day. Lately he acted his normal self though Sakura didn't have the time to ask Naruto about what happen three years ago. She believes would be the day she would give him her answer.

'_I wonder if he still wanted my answer.'_ She thought.

**Konoha: Naruto's Apartment: Morning**

'_I've walked this earth for sixteen years. Yeah sixteen long years but I always felt there was something missing in my life. But I wasn't sure what it was? My memories of my early childhood why I can't I remember when I was seven years old only? Why are the rest of my childhood memories nothing but blank.'_

'_But I've always remember hearing a voice I've never heard of before. That voice in my head. That voice of a girl, who she is I do not know nor can I remember. But that voice is so familiar to be so very familiar.'_

'_I remember the first time I've heard her voice. It was three years ago that day when I fought Sasuke and lost. Her voice I heard.'_

**Three Years Ago:**

'_**I remember it so well. I tried my best to get Sasuke back especially with all my might during that time. But even in the end there was nothing I could do to change his mind. In the end I failed to save my friend and I failed to keep my promise to Sakura-chan.'**_

_The skies cried out as it rained that day of defeat. Naruto lay there on his back defeated with an open wound above his heart. Naruto was bleeding from his open wound. _

"_Looks like you won." Naruto chuckled weakly._

_Sasuke frowned as he walked over to Naruto as he looked down at the young Uzumaki and said_ "_You know you let me win you idiot." _

_Naruto chuckle again "…Sasuke…we meet again I won't stop I'll bring you back that's a promise..."_

"_If you die than your promise is nothing Naruto. You still don't get it to you?" Sasuke notice Naruto lost conscious from the lost of blood. Sasuke turned away and left his wounded former friend and ally to bleed in the rain knowing how hardheaded he was. Naruto and Sasuke will surely meet again._

'_**The sound of rain was all I could hear. But then her voice came to me.'**_

"_Surely you can survive this small wound. You must live Naruto you must live. You must."_

_**End of Flash Back:**_

'_I must live. Those words haunted my mind for so long. I've encounter many things that could have ended my life. But yet here I am still kicking. My head always hurts whenever I tried to remember who that voice belongs too?'_

Naruto was resting in his bed. Unable to sleep as he twist and turn in his bed wondering why now of all things? Why now the voice in his head comes to him. Was there something more to this? And why does his head hurts every time he tried to remember?

Naruto shut his eyes as he tried his best to get some sleep. But suddenly he heard the voice again but this time he heard more than just that familiar line.

'_It is time for you and I to have a chat. Open your eyes and you shall see.'_

Naruto open his eyes to find himself within a strange place. The area he was in was unlike anyplace he ever been too. The area was a large open field with roses and flowers. The sky was dark showing the stars and night as the Moon shine bright with its pure moon night light.

'_Where am I?'_ Naruto thought.

"We are inside your mind the place where your memories are in tie." A voice spoke out. Naruto looked back to see where the voice was coming from?

"I'm over here." The voice said while Naruto looked to his right to see the person was a little girl. She had blonde hair as her hair style was two long pigtails with black ribbons on each tail. Her eyes were red while she wore a black colored gothic style dress.

Naruto wasn't sure if this was real or not. Naruto kept his guard as the young girl walked towards Naruto. Naruto was silence as their eyes met. Naruto stared at the young girl's red eyes. Her eyes draw him as if he was being pulled in by another force.

Naruto shook his head as he broke away from the stare "It's been a very long time since we met Naruto." The little girl said.

"How do you know me? We never met before." Naruto eyed the young girl.

"I would call you a complete idiot for forgetting who I am. But I cannot completely blame you. They have caused you much suffering. So much suffering you shut yourself away from everyone." Naruto saw a look of saddest within the young girl's red eyes before she closed her eyes.

The girl looked away "It's been ten years since we last met Naruto face to face and three years since you heard my voice. Your memories of what happen ten years ago were sealed away. That is why when you tried to remember the past, there's nothing but pain waits for you in the end."

"I'm sorry but who are you and how do you know so much about me? And what do you mean by my memories being seal away?" Naruto looked greatly confuse.

The young girl nodded her head for a moment "Very well. But it will take some time but the seal is growing weaker every day. Your forgotten memories will return. I could simply break the seal but the memories rushing back to you will damage your mind greatly."

"I'm so confuse." Naruto told the young girl.

"I'm not surprise. Now listened well Naruto for I shall tell you this only once. If you want seek out the truth of your originally and discover the truth of your forgotten past. You must leave that village you call home. It's only because of that place the seal hasn't broke." The young girl grew a small happy but sadden smile as Naruto felt her words were nothing but truthful words.

Naruto looked sadden as he stared at the young girl "Are you…family to me? Are you my Sister, my mother?" He asked her.

The young girl softly let out a small laugh "No but someone very close to you. But now isn't the time for this. Naruto you will never be free long as you stay here in Konoha. You must leave."

"To where? Where shall I go? I know Baa-chan won't let me leave I know she'll be worry sickly." Naruto explain to the young girl.

But before the young girl could tell him what to do next Naruto heard the sound of a bell ring. Naruto's eyes widen upon hearing the sound of the bell. Naruto dropped to his knees as he held his head as the background started to phase out.

"My head…my…head…gah." Naruto moaned.

The young girl bit her bottom lip as everything around them was phasing out the link between the two was being cut off by the sound of the bell. The young girl went over to Naruto and whisper to his right ear right before she vanished.

Naruto shut his eyes as suddenly the sound of the bell stopped. Naruto open his eyes to find himself back inside his apartment in his bedroom. Naruto looked around wondering what just happen just now.

Naruto was lost and confuse he didn't understand what just happen just now? But all he could focus on what that little girl told him. He remembers her last words well.

"_Go to the place where we first met." _

'_Where we first met…where is that? Where we first met…' _

A flash image suddenly appeared in Naruto's mind. An image of a forest a place where the sun light rays down and a small bed of flowers lay there.

Naruto's eyes widen "I know that place." But suddenly the sound of a bell ringed out through Naruto's mind. Naruto bare his teeth as he covered his ears with both hands trying to silent the ringing. Naruto let out a screaming cry.

**Elsewhere:**

Sakura Haruno was on her way to Naruto's apartment when she saw something very odd. She saw Naruto leaping from his window. Naruto was only his orange colored PJ pants with a white T-shirt. Naruto was bare footed while Naruto had an odd look in his eyes.

"Naruto?" Sakura spoke his name.

Naruto held his head as he spoke to himself "Stop ringing damn it. Just stop the damn the ringing."

Sakura again called his name but her voice fall deaf to his ears. Naruto ran away from her going to the east of the village in a hash. Sakura chased after her teammate hoping to caught up with him and find out what's wrong?

**Outside of Konoha: Hidden Forest**

"Naruto! Naruto where are you?" Sakura shout through the forest. Sakura waited for an answer but didn't hear a thing but the sound of nothing.

Sakura heard the sound of tree falling. Sakura quickly ran to where the noise was. But however Sakura didn't find Naruto but only a tree that was strike down. Sakura looked at the tree and saw a giant hole was the cause of it.

Naruto was nearby she was sure of it. Again Sakura heard a loud noise nearby but it wasn't another tree falling but the sound of Naruto's screaming.

Sakura made it to where Naruto was. Naruto was on his knees holding his head as his scream and scream. Naruto was in great pain but Sakura wasn't sure what the cause of it was? Sakura went over to Naruto's side to see what was wrong with him?

As she touched Naruto's right shoulder Naruto snapped a quick glare at Sakura and about to deliver a right hook to her face when Sakura caught Naruto's fist. Naruto's eyes had a look soulless.

"Naruto, snap out of it. It's me Sakura," there was no respond, Naruto just stared at Sakura as he deliver a second strike to Sakura's face but that also failed as she caught his left fist. Sakura use her super strength to lift Naruto just with his fists and toss him across making him land on his back on a bed of flowers.

Naruto hit the back of his head as the sun's light ray down upon Naruto. The ringing in Naruto's head stopped. Naruto open his eyes to see the clear blue skies with the sun shining bright in the air.

Naruto rose up only to shake his head "My head…huh. How did I end up here?" He said to himself.

Naruto looked to his right to see an angry Sakura glaring at him. Sakura grabbed Naruto by the neck of his T-shirt and shook him "What the hell was all of that about? I was looking for you. You ran off and then when I finally found you. You try to attack me! You better have a damn good reason Naruto."

Naruto blink twice "I attack you?" Sakura's anger disappeared as she was shock to see how lost Naruto was. Was he aware of what he done?

"I had a dream…then a bell I heard a bell. It kept ringing it didn't stop and then I woke up. And you were there. I'm sorry Sakura-chan. But was I you know…" Naruto frown he wanted to know if he was in his Nine Tails form again.

"No you weren't Naruto. What's going on with you? What do you mean a bell?" She asked.

"I…" He paused, he look at his teammate. Naruto looked away "Nothing…it's nothing."

"Naruto tell me. What's wrong? This isn't like you." Naruto couldn't look at Sakura. He knew if he looked at her. He wouldn't lie to her.

"Is it…what happens three years ago?" She asked.

'_So…she still does remember what I said.'_ He thought to himself.

"No he said. I won't tell you because. You wouldn't believe me. You never did in the past and you never will now." He spoke with a harsh tone.

Sakura felt her heart ache upon his cold but truthful words "That was the past yes. But Naruto I've changed and so have you. Why can't we leave it in the past? We're friends aren't we?" Sakura smiled a little.

"Sakura-chan…we're just teammate that's all. We never were friends."

"Naruto how could you say that? What about the relationship we had with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?" She asked him.

Naruto let out a small sigh "Sasuke…I don't know. He's different now and Kakashi is just our sensei he never really hanged out with us and beside in the past he always trained Sasuke rather than us."

"Naruto tell me what is wrong with you. This isn't like you. You're always cheerful and full of laughter why are you so cold to me?" Sakura started too worried if Naruto had changed much like how Sasuke changed.

"Because…you still hadn't answers my question." Sakura frowned as she looked at the ground.

'_So he was still waiting for my answer then?'_ Sakura thought.

"It's been three years Naruto. I gave you my answer." She told him.

"No you didn't, you say I don't know. And after that when Sasuke left Konoha. You asked me to bring him back not us not to the village but to you. Shortly after that you were about to leave Konoha to find Sasuke if it wasn't for me or Pervy-sage finding you sooner before you were to leave. Sakura just answer my question a simple yes or no is all I need." Naruto suddenly saw Sakura was shedding tears.

Just as Naruto was about to say her name, Sakura quickly spoke first "You idiot…I know you tried your best to bring Sasuke back. But I know I wasn't the only one hurting that day. You were hurt the most. You gave your word you made a promise to me. But that promise is eating you from within. I don't want to hurt you anymore Naruto." More tears were shed as they ran down her face. The more tears he saw the guiltier Naruto felt.

Sakura continue "I wanted to bring Sasuke back on my own because I didn't want you suffer for my own selfish desire. I didn't want to bring Sasuke back just because I love him. But because we're a team the three of us we're friends Naruto don't you remember? The time we spend together, during the land of snow, the land of grass and our other countless missions together, remember the day we tried to see Kakashi's face and also during the Chunin Exams."

Naruto rose up and turned away "Sakura please stop. No more, I hate seeing you cry. Sakura I made my choice to bear this burden on my shoulders. It's my fault I failed to bring Sasuke back not once but twice. I thought training with Jiraiya would help me get stronger. But even with that I've failed. Sasuke is different than me I can tell we're both on a different level. Let's talk about this another time Sakura as I said I hate seeing you cry."

'_I know the answer but I want to hear it from you Sakura-chan.'_

Suddenly a voice spoke out from the shadows of a nearby tree. Both Naruto and Sakura looked back to see who the person was.

"Now that you finally out of that village reach maybe now I can finally complete my mission." The voice spoke.

"Who are you? Come on out, are you Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not I serve Hime-sama and no one else. It has been sometime Naruto-kun. You've have grown to be a handsome young man." The voice said.

"Come out from the shadows." Sakura said to the voice.

The voice chuckle "Very well I shall then."

Out from the ground from the shadows of a large tree was a dark cloth person wrapped in all black outfits. The person was female from seeing she had large breasts. The woman wore an Anbu Hawk mask.

The woman removed her mask showing her face to Naruto and Sakura as the Leaf Ninjas saw a pair of beautiful blue color eyes. Hair was light red as her hair covered the left side of her eye.

Naruto stared at the woman for a moment "How is it you know of me?"

The woman smiled "I know you for we have met before. I am Nella. It is time for you to return to us Naruto-kun."

"Return? Naruto has never seen or met you before. There's no way you're taking him." Sakura glare at the woman.

"Naruto it has been ten years since Hime-sama last saw you. It is time for you to see her. You are at the age of right. Aren't you seventeen?" Nella asked.

"I'm sixteen I'll be seventeen in six months." Naruto told Nella. Sakura stood in front of Naruto, ready to challenge Nella. But Naruto stood in front of Sakura rather take Nella on rather than let Sakura do it.

"You are of the right age. You must come with me, but I was told to bring you to her by any means necessary. Forgive me." Nella said as she leapt with speeds that would surprise even ninja. Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way as she saw reached out to Naruto. Nella grabbed Sakura instead as she sank her fangs into Sakura's neck. Sakura's eyes wide as she felt surge of pain flowing through her body.

Sakura couldn't move she felt helpless as she felt her strength left her body. Nella quickly looked to her right to see an enrage holding a ball of wind energy as Nella quickly let go of Sakura before Naruto had the chance to strike her with it.

Holding a weaken Sakura in his arms Naruto glare at the woman who turned out to be a Vampire "What did you do to her!" Naruto asked as Sakura nearly looked lifeless. The color of her hair became a lighter pink color.

"I have infected her with a virus known as vampirism. We have a cure, but it is effective for only two days after initial infection. If you come with me to meet with Hime-sama then we can give her the antidote. Otherwise in three days she will be a vampire forever Naruto-kun. She will never live a normal life. I once again apologize for these actions, but I cannot deny her majesty's orders." Nella said prompting Naruto further.

"Mina?" Naruto spoke as Nella nodded. Naruto suddenly had a flash image of the girl he met within his dreams. Naruto let go of Sakura as he held his head as he scream once again.

'No good they still have control over him. I must act now or we will lose him again.' Nella thought to herself.

"Rest Naruto-kun," Nella punched Naruto in the stomach causing him to black out. As Naruto fell to the ground Nella looked at Naruto and Sakura as she picked both of them carrying them over her shoulders. Nella snapped her finger as a bird came from a tree. Nella tie a note around the bird's left leg and send it.

"I must return Hime-sama is waiting." Nella made hash through the hidden forest. Taking two of Konoha's with her.

Unknowing a tree bark suddenly transform into a plant like man. As the humanoid plant spoke.

"**The Boss isn't going to like this."**

"Yes let's report quickly."

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Chapter-Chapter II- Memories of Truth and Memories of False****-The Question of Dreams part II**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series or Dance in Vampire Bund series either**

**Chapter II-Memories of Truth and Memories of False****-The Question of Dreams Part II**

**Unknown Location:**

"**And that's what happen." **The Akatsuki member Zetsu spoke.

All members fall silence upon hearing the news. Naruto Uzumaki the Nine Tails Host has been taken from the Nation of Elements to somewhere else. To the outside world beyond their reach but that alone will not held them back from completing their goal.

"I see do you know where the nine tails was taken too?" The Akatsuki leader asked Zetsu.

"Yes, we follow her for some time. She took a boat to escape the land. However we placed a tracker on the boat." White Zetsu spoke.

"**Want us to bring him back?"** Black Zetsu asked.

"**No I will send a team to do that task."** Leader-san said as Zetsu nodded accepting Leader-san's idea.

"Who will you send?" Itachi Uchiha asked from the shadows.

"**Kakuzu, you and Hidan will be the one to bring him. Don't kill him but do what you mean in order to bring him back understand?" **Leader-san stared at the two Akatsuki also known as the Zombie brothers due to their ability to survive unbelievable damage that would normally kill human being.

"Finally I can do something! I was beginning to think I won't do a damn thing!" Hidan yelled with joy.

"**Calm down Hidan. Don't think it will be so easy."** Kakuzu said with a glare at his partner.

Hidan laugh "I can make this mission easy as Hell. All we're doing is bringing the kid back in one piece. And kill anyone in our way right? This will be easy." Hidan laughed again but this time his laughter was louder.

"Deidara will come along as well. He will be your driver. It will take less time in air then sea." Leader-san also noted.

Deidara sighed at first but smiled "Oh well, at this will be a payment of fixing my arms right Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu looked at Deidara for a moment before he looked away "You own me four hundred for each arm."

Deidara sweatdrop as he mumble "Greedy old fart."

**Elsewhere in another land:**

**Naruto was still out cold from being knocked out but while out cold. Naruto heard voices.**

"_Sorry we cannot hand over him to you." The voice of an old man spoke._

"_Fool, you are in not position to demand. He belongs to us. He belongs to Hime-sama. He was born to serve her and so was his mother before him. You may slide you way with Kushina but in the end. She made her choice to serve Hime-Sama and so will her son." The voice of a man was heard._

"_Naruto was born here; his mother lived here long before you found her here. They are Leaf Ninjas not your Princess's pets. Leave or this peace core will not end so well." The old man's voice sound angry._

"_Ha fool, you will remember those words. Naruto is mine, his mother is mine. Those of his blood serve me. They were born to serve me and they will do so! His grandfather served me and his great grandfather before him." The voice of a young girl was heard from afar. The voice was familiar to Naruto's ears._

"_Danzo that is enough, for now Naruto will be raise here in Konoha. He will see you when the time of his age comes." The voice of the Third Hokage was heard._

"_Very well then but when the times comes I will take Naruto away from this place." The young girl's voice was heard again._

_Suddenly Naruto heard the voices again but this time. The voices had the tone of fear within them._

"_What did you do? You idiot!" The young girl's voice yelled._

"_It's your fault. Your stupid pet tried to take him!"_

"_You fool! We were taking him to see his grandparents!"_

"_**GRAWAHHH!" **__The sound of a loud roar was heard in the background. _

Naruto shot open his eyes. Naruto found himself within a bedroom. Naruto looked around to see where he was. Naruto wasn't sure how he got here or where he was. Suddenly Naruto notice something very odd. Naruto looked underneath the covers as his lighten up with a heavy blush.

"Why am I naked?" he asked himself.

"That's because I was the one who removed them. You were wearing simply PJs and not your actually clothes Naruto-kun." A female's voice was heard. Naruto looked to his right to see a young maid standing beside him. Why he didn't notice she was there sooner he wasn't sure. The outfit the young maid wore was any normal maid uniform.

Naruto looked at the maid as his eyes widen "Wait…you're the one who attack us!"

Nella was indeed the one who attack them "Yes it was I. but please forgive me Naruto-kun Hime-sama has waited for so long for your arrival. I had to take you away from Konoha. They have held you there for far too long."

Naruto didn't trust Nella but yet Naruto felt he has met her before. His anger for her quickly die down he wasn't sure why it did but it just vanish "Explain what do you mean. You had to take me from my home?"

"Hime-sama will explain everything. All I can say is that you belong to us. It is good to see you again Naruto-kun." Nella bowed her head "Excuse me your new clothes will arrive shortly."

"Wait…what about Sakura-chan?" He asked as Nella saw the look of worry within her eyes.

"Sakura Haruno is within great care. She is fine but however it has been a day since we arrive. Sakura has twenty-four before she become a full vampire."

"You say there was a cure yes? Why can't you give it to her now? Please, whatever you want from me I'll do it. Just please leave Sakura-chan out of this. She doesn't deserve this." Naruto begged Nella.

"The choice belongs to Hime-sama. Forgive me Naruto-kun."

"Damn it." he cursed.

"How is your head? Is your mind fine?" Nella asked.

Naruto pause quickly. He noticed the sound of the bells was gone. But were they gone for good was on his mind. Naruto's face fell upon a look of saddest and confusion "It gone but for how long, I do not know."

The maid vampire smiled just a little "Hopefully it is gone."

"Where are we?" he asked Nella.

"You are in Japan far from the Elemental Nation. Soon we will be arriving there." Nella's smile faded to a serious look.

"And where is…there?" He asked.

"The Bund," She answered.

"The Bund?" Naruto was confuses.

Suddenly a voice spoke behind the door "That will be all Nella."

The door open as a tall beautiful black haired woman enter the room. The black haired woman wore style business uniform. Her dark eyes were beautiful but something about made Naruto feel on the edge.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the woman who just enter.

"All in good time Naruto-kun everything will be explain. Now before we reached the Bund. Hime-sama has ordered me to make sure you are ready." The woman told the young ninja.

"What, you want to ask me some questions?" He raises his left eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered.

"Sure go ahead." He said.

"Do you remember Hime-sama?" She asked.

"I remember a little girl is that you're…Hime-sama?" He said.

The woman nods her head "Yes. That's close enough." She smiled.

"Do you remember anything before the age of six?" The second question was.

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to remember but saw nothing "I can't remember."

"Do you remember your parents or your grandparents?" She asked.

The third questions strike a nerve "I have…grandparents?" Naruto had a look of betrayal on his face. He had parents and he had grandparents. Why wasn't he told of this? Did the village know or they didn't know?

"Yes you do." The woman answered his question.

The two women saw a dark stare in Naruto's eyes as Naruto stare at his hands. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before returning his normal friendly appearance.

"Are they in the Bund?" he asked.

"They will be rivaling soon much like you will be. They have waited to meet you for so long Naruto-kun." Nella told Naruto.

"What about my parents?" he asked.

"Your parents died when you were born. I am sorry Naruto-kun but your grandparents will explain everything you want to know about your family." The woman explained to the young Uzumaki.

A smile appear across Naruto's face "Thank you,"

The woman gave Naruto a friendly smile as she nod her head "It is good to see you again Naruto-kun."

"Can you tell me how you know me? Because I don't know anything about you. Um are you a Vampire like Nella is?" Naruto asked the woman.

The woman's smile disappeared into a frown as she told Naruto "That I am but I am older than her. But we cannot tell you how we met. That alone belongs to Mina's-Hime-Sama. She wants you to remember yourself. Telling you will not help you recover the sealed memories that you have lost. Your memories cannot be recovered so easily by being told. Do not worry Naruto-kun your memories will return. Very soon we shall arrive at the Bund and you and your friend Sakura shall be placed in Hime-Sama special palace."

"Does Konoha knows of my disappears?" He asked.

The woman looked at Nella as Nella spoke "Yes I believe by now you're village leader is rather to say in an upsetting mood. Nella have send a letter from us."

Naruto sweatdrop "Baa-chan is gonna freak."

"So Konoha has a new Hokage?" The woman asked Naruto.

"Yes," Nella spoke "Sarutobi Hiruzen have died three years ago. Sorry I fail to report this to you and Hime-Sama. I was continuing my mission. But Konoha has a new leader the granddaughter of the First Hokage. Her name is Tsunade."

"Interesting, Naruto-kun how much you of this Tsunade?" The woman asked Naruto.

"When she's angry you better start ducking. She loves to drink sake a lot; she was the student of the Third Hokage when she was young. She treats me like I'm grandson or little brother at times. But one thing you must never say to her is. Never call her old or granny."

"But you called her Baa-chan?"

"Yeah I know. For some reason I'm the only who can call her that without getting my head knock off." He told to the two women. The room suddenly shook.

"Are we on a boat or something?" He asked the two women.

"Yes and soon you will see Hime-Sama until stay here. Nella will make sure you don't go anywhere." The woman told Naruto.

"But first can I have some clothes or at a pair of pants? It's hard talking to you when I'm naked in bed." Naruto blushed.

The woman chuckle "Very well then, we already finish our medical check on you while you were asleep."

Naruto's eyes widen "Wait…do you mean. You saw me naked?"

"We had too. We needed to make you sure you were healthy with no signs of any illness or wounds that may have fallen upon you. The Nurses were very…pleases to take that offer of making sure you well and healthy." The woman chuckle while Naruto blushed heavily.

**Elsewhere in the Land of Fire in Konoha:**

Tsunade wasn't going a good morning at all. Her rage had boiled upon the letter she was given. How Naruto was kidnap taken from the land of fire. To where he rightful belongs to someone by the name of Mina Tepes.

"Who is this Mina Tepes? Why did she take Naruto, is she after the Bijuu within him?" Tsunade asked herself.

But a voice called out to Tsunade "No, she is the Princess whose has the Jinchuuriki loyalty."

Tsunade groan as she wasn't in the mood to see them. It was the three elders of Konoha Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura.

"What do you three want?" The busty blonde asked.

"It's about the Jinchuuriki." Danzo spoke.

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke his name.

"Yes Naruto." Danzo correct himself.

"He's been taken away from Konoha, and this Mina Tepes has him. Why do I have a feeling you three know who this person is?" Tsunade glared at the three elders.

"Mina Tepes, she was born from a royal family. She is the last living member of her family. She has known of us for some time. You weren't here Tsunade, so of course you don't know but shortly after the deaths of Minato and Kushina. Mina came to Konoha to calm her servant." Konoha explained to Tsunade.

"That would be Naruto correct?" She asked.

"Yes and no." Koharu said.

"Explain." Tsunade glared at each of them waiting for an answer.

"Kushina Uzumaki, as a child she came to Konoha to become the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. But also Kushina came from the bloodline of a powerful race. She is more than just an Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki carries that blood. Longer ago ten years ago Konoha was about to hand over to Mina but there was a small problem that have kept her from having him. But thanks to the Third Hokage a deal was brought." Koharu explained to Tsunade.

"What do you mean? I know Naruto is the third host of the Kyuubi." Tsunade said.

"What is important is Naruto must be brought back to Konoha. If the enemy country knows of our lost of the Jinchuuriki war will come." Koharu told Tsunade.

"What was the deal that was made Ten years ago?" Tsunade asked.

"That won't be needed, the Jinchuuriki will return to us after he finished his mission." Danzo said.

"Mission what mission? Danzo what did you do? Did you do something to Naruto?" Tsunade's stare was a venomous one.

"You need not worry your Jinchuuriki will return." Danzo turned away as he grew an evil smirk.

'_I don't like this at all. From what the letter told me if I wish to calm Naruto back. I must travel to Japan. To finish the deal whatever that deal was. I am not losing Naruto, not to the Akatsuki not to this Princess and especially not to you Danzo.'_ Tsunade closed her eyes as she plan to send a team to bring Naruto back home.

**Elsewhere across the Sea of Japan:**

"How much longer Deidara are we there yet?" Hidan yelled.

"Not long almost there. I can see Land from here yeah." Deidara spoke.

"**Stop here Deidara we can swim from here."** Kakuzu said.

Hidan snap a glare at the old Akatsuki "What do you mean we swim from here? I'm not fucking jumping! You're on your own you old fart!"

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the throat and jumped off "Shut up and jump." Kakuzu threw Hidan across the air as Kakuzu jumped from the clay bird. Deidara sigh as he sweatdrop.

'Leader-san the packet has been dropped. Orders of current mission do I joined these idiots or not?' Deidara thought.

'_Good, mission standby make sure those two get the job done. Stay in the shadows and location the Kyuubi. Report upon his location makes sure no one gets in your way.'_ Leader's thoughts were.

'_Roger leader-san.'_ Deidara sighed.

Deidara took off into the clouds waiting for Kakuzu and Hidan to find Naruto Uzumaki on their own.

**Elsewhere: Naruto's Location**

Naruto was escort to area what appears to be a large castle. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on or why they waited until night fall to move her and Sakura out. Naruto never left Sakura's side it been about nearly a day.

Naruto wore new pair of clothes. Blue jeans with a black hoodie jacket. Sakura wore a red color nightgown.

Naruto grew worry about if Sakura was going to be given this cure or not.

Sakura woke up to the sound of Naruto praying for her. Sakura looked around to see they were inside a bedroom. Whoever this bedroom belongs too had high class of taste. As everything within the room looked a part of royalty.

"Naruto is that you?" She spoke with a weak voice.

"Sakura-chan," He spoke her name.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Not sure but this Mina person is going give you a cure to your illness. Sakura-chan you've been bitten and if you're not given a cure." Sakura cut Naruto off before he could finish the rest.

"What do you mean I was bitten?" She yelled.

"You don't remember? You push me away you saved me." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura had a look of saddest in her eyes "So I'm going to die if I'm not given a cure."

"No you're not going to die but you will be transformed." A voice spoke.

The door of the bedroom open as a group of people entered the room. There were three of them. One was a young man with black hair with blue eyes. He wore a pair of gray colored pants with a black T-shirt.

The second person was a man with silver hair. His eyes grey were cold. He wore a long coat with a crest marking on the right shoulder of his coat.

And last but not least the third person was a young little girl who looked very familiar. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the young girl. It was the same girl whom was from his dream. Naruto didn't know why but he felt illness when he saw her.

The young girl stared at Naruto for a long moment.

"You're." Naruto paused as flash images appeared within his mind. Naruto bare his teeth for a moment as he tried to remember "You're Mina…Mina Tepes."

The girl smiled upon hearing her name "You remember my name. It has been ten years Naruto Uzumaki. Ten long years you've grown."

The young man also smiled as he spoke "it is good to see you again Naruto."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the young man. Naruto's head started to hurt but Naruto fought off the pain trying to focus on the three people before him.

"So you're memories aren't fully recover. Not a surprise you've been with them for ten years. Not surprise if they took your memories away." The older man said.

"What are you talking about? I don't care about if I had my memories remove or not. What I care about is can you give Sakura-chan the cure. So we can go back home." Naruto's words made Mina frown.

"No," Mina said simply.

"What? Why not?" He asked Mina.

"Where to begin? That woman doesn't deserve a second chance of living a normal life. She has caused you great pain and so has the rest of that damn village. Naruto you belong here, you belong to me since the day you were born." Mina told Naruto.

Naruto bare his teeth "Leave Sakura-chan out of this. She has nothing to do with my memory lost."

"Yes she does and so does the village you call home." Mina spoke with a truthful voice. Naruto could see Mina's fangs she was a vampire. Just like Nella and that woman he met few hours ago.

"I don't even know you people and you refuse to give her the cure. Sakura-chan…she's my teammate my…friend. Please give it to her. She doesn't deserve this." Naruto asked Mina.

Mina snapped a mean glare toward the Uzumaki ninja and Haruno "This is my City. The Bund what I say is law. I teach your friend of yours a lesson. Naruto she caused you suffering and pain. I know about her I know how you feel about her. And she doesn't deserve the chance of being a human being. She will become a vampire and shall never live a normal life."

Anger builds up within Naruto as the young ninja bare his teeth to Mina "What gives you the choice of controlling a person's life. You will give Sakura-chan the cure or I WILL MAKE YOU!"

"No, you will not. Naruto think about it. Her heart and soul belongs to another. Do you believe you can ever win Sakura's full trust, her heart, and her love?" Mina asked Naruto.

Naruto looked shock "Wait…how you know?"

Mina smiled "I've been touch in with you all your life. I made sure to know what was going with you in that village after that event ten years ago."

"Naruto it's okay…if this is my punishment I will take it." Sakura frown knowing she did cost Naruto great pain in his life but she had nothing to do with his memories lost.

"If she becomes a vampire, she will live here forever as my servant." Mina grew a cocky smirk.

"No, she doesn't deserve this. You can't do this." Naruto felt his head was throbbing with pain. His head ache was coming back stronger than ever.

"I knew you wouldn't come to us so I order Nella to turn your friend into a vampire. You belong here Naruto. I can give her the cure but only you stay here with us." Mina told him.

"No I don't." Naruto growled.

"Yes you do, is it your birthright you belong to Mina-Hime-Sama. You are her servant." The older man told Naruto.

"No…I serve no one…you are no different from the Akatsuki. Is it because of what I have inside me? Yes that must be it. You're just like the rest of them want me because of what I have inside. I won't let that happen. I'll make you pay…I'll." Suddenly Naruto paused as Naruto felt something inside his mind snapped. Naruto's eyes became soulless as he fell down to his knees.

"Naruto?" Mina asked with a frown. But Naruto didn't respond. Naruto had a blank stare on his face. Mina looked at the others with a worry look on their faces. Sakura got out of the bed but fell down on due she was still weak from the bite.

Mina got close to Naruto just as she was about to touch his right shoulder. Naruto's eyes quickly became malice red. Naruto's hands became long finger nails claws. His teeth became large shape fangs. Just as Naruto was about to claw Mina the young man used himself as human shield for Mina.

Naruto clawed the young man's chest. The older man kicked Naruto in the face as Naruto quickly recovered as he was on all four. Naruto's eyes were red and full of anger.

"No not again." Mina frowned as she shook her head in despair.

"Just like it was ten years ago but he hasn't transform." The older man spoke. The young man recovered from Naruto's attack as he stood up guarding Mina from Naruto.

"Akira go leave with Mina-Hime-Sama. I know those eyes. He's being control. Go now he's after Mina." The older man told the young man.

"But father he's." Akira said with a frown.

"I know it would appear that Konoha did more than just raise your cousin. Go now Akira, Kasumi and my brother should arrive soon. I will keep him busy until then." Akira's father told him.

Naruto growled at the three. Naruto open his mouth letting out a loud roar. Naruto's body slowly was covered in red chakra. But something else was added. A pair of dark chakra chains came out of Naruto's back as the chains wrapped around Naruto's neck, arms. Around Naruto's neck was a black collar with the word _**"Seal Control"**_ on it.

Naruto's red chakra suddenly became darker red and Naruto's behavior became wilder than he former was. He was beast a beast with on a leash. Naruto's red eyes became soulless. Within Naruto's mind he heard a voice the voice of an old man as that said giving Naruto a command.

'_**Naruto Uzumaki you're mission is...'**_

Naruto got in a striking position as from his dark chakra came out two clones Naruto who were both in the same control state.

"**Eliminate Mina Tepes." **The three Narutos said.

Akira grabbed Mina carrying her in his arms. Akira rushed out of the room as the sound of battle was heard from behind.

Naruto and his two clones jumped at the older man who dodged their attacks. The Real Naruto ordered his clones to attack the man.

"Naruto," He heard his name being called. Naruto looked to see Sakura was the one who called his name. Naruto looked away and headed out. When Naruto left as his clones were defeated by the man as he trick them into attacking one another.

The man went over to Sakura's side. The man took out his radio.

"This is Wolfgang we have a problem."

"Here eat this it will restore some of your energy." The man known as Wolfgang gave Sakura a pill.

**Elsewhere:**

Suddenly a loud bust noise was heard. Akira looked behind to see Naruto the real Naruto was there.

The two clones was fighting Akira's father. Akira saw the bloodlust looked within Naruto's eyes. Akira ran down the hallway fast as he could. Naruto ran on all fours, though Akira was fast on his feet. Naruto was faster due to the state he was in.

"Akira looked out!" Mina warned him. Akira made a tight turn at the right corner of the hallway. Naruto leap at the wall and held it using his claws. Naruto growled as his malice red glare at them. Naruto jumped from the wall and continue his chase on the two.

Akira and Mina made it to a large but dark area of Mina's castle. It was a large hanger.

Akira and Mina hide themselves from Naruto behind a large cargo of boxes. Naruto made into the room last. The two kept quite while keeping an eye for Naruto.

Naruto looked around for them. Naruto looked at the cold floor and took a small smell trying to pick up someone scent of the two. Naruto remain silence for a moment. Naruto look to his right and left as he started to walk around while still on all fours.

Akira and Mina peeked around a corner of a large box to see where Naruto was. The two saw Naruto smelled around for them. Mina and Akira saw two large red energy tails waving up and down from Naruto's tail bone.

"Mina we have to be careful." Akira whisper to the Vampire Princess as Mina nodded.

"But Akira there must be something we can do. He's being control I know it. What did those idiots do to him? Why can't they accept that facts he belongs to me." Mina whispered.

Akira looked at Mina with a saddest frown "We'll fix this. And it'll be like we once were before." Akira looks back to where Naruto was but saw nothing.

'_Where did he go?'_ Akira thought.

"**If you want me so bad, here I am."** Mina and Akira gasps with fear. The two looked over their shoulders to Naruto holding a ball of energy in his right hand as the controlled Uzumaki leaped at them. Akira grab Mina and quickly jumped back dodging Naruto's attack.

Naruto strike the cargo box with his Rasengan sending it flying across the hanger. As it crashed into the wall with it cracked open. Naruto growled as he missed the target. Both Akira and Mina sighed relief as the box nearly got them.

Mina stared at the Uzumaki who was holding another Rasengan in his right hand. Mina asked Akira to let her go.

"But Hime-Sama," Akira said with a frown.

"He's after me Akira only me. If that what he wants me then I shall give it to him." Mina looked to her right to see the same cargo box Naruto used his Rasengan was cracked open. Inside the box was a pair of swords. A silver sword was on the ground.

Mina grabbed a silver colored sword "Come," she said.

Naruto ran towards Mina but Mina jumped over Naruto and got on his back. Mina stabbed Naruto in the back with the silver sword. Naruto's eyes widen in pain as his two tails grabbed Mina crashing her with a gripping hold.

"Hime-Sama!" Akira dropped kicked Naruto in the face. As Naruto's tails let go of Mina. Naruto rolled across the room.

"Mina you're all right?" Akira asked.

"I'm fine Akira." Mina notice her right shoulder was bleeding.

"You're bleeding." Akira said.

"Just a small wound nothing more." Mina told her guardian.

Mina turn to see Naruto had risen up. Naruto looked at the two as Akira's drop kick was strong. Naruto had his jaw dislocated. Naruto snapped his jaw back in place.

Suddenly when Naruto snapped his jaw back in place the chains around Naruto tighten. As the collar tighten around Naruto's neck drawing out more of Naruto's chakra. Naruto grew a third tailed. Naruto's behavior became wilder.

Naruto let out a loud howl as a shockwave came from his howl. Naruto stared at the two and let out his howl blast at the two. The two dodged the howl shockwave. The shockwave put a giant hole through the wall.

Naruto kept his howl blast focus on Mina. Akira ran towards Naruto while he was focus on Mina. Akira sneaked up behind Naruto. He grabbed Naruto from behind holding his hands over his mouth. Naruto's last howl blast hit the ground where Mina was going to be. The shockwave hit Mina to the wall.

Naruto struggle while Akira struggle to keep Naruto's mouth close. Akira grabbed the chakra chains that were around Naruto's neck. The collar tightens around Naruto's neck. Naruto's eyes widen Naruto's third tail grab Akira and send him across the room as Naruto let out a man violence scream.

Naruto tried to reach for the collar but the collar again tightens around his neck. Naruto's chakra double as a fourth tail was about to grow. But before he could grow another tail Naruto saw shadow cast above him.

Naruto's eyes widen upon what he saw. The unknown person brought their foot down as the person heel drop him. Naruto was send crashing down to the floor. Naruto's chakra vanished upon being strike by the unknown person.

Mina got up from the floor to see the person who delivered the strike.

"You," Mina said with a gasp.

It was Sakura Haruno. Sakura stand over Naruto seeing her friend. Naruto was bleeding from his head. Sakura perform her own Heaven Kick of Pain. She was Tsunade's student as Tsunade didn't just teach her through medical but strength as well.

Akira ran towards Mina to make sure she was fine. Mina just stared at Sakura who was looking down at Naruto. Mina saw how sad Sakura was when she strikes down the Uzumaki.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry I cause you so much. If only I didn't ask you. If only you didn't make that promise you wouldn't be in so much pain." A drop of tears came down Sakura's cheeks.

"He made a promise to you too?" Mina asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at Mina with a confuse look on her face "Is what you said is true? That you know Naruto, you know everything he been through?"

"Yes, after I left Konoha Ten years ago. I send one of my spies to keep an eye on him. And much liked Akira." Mina smiled at Akira "Naruto is very important to me. He's different from the others. Do you know why? Not because of the Bijuu within him but because he's." Before Mina had a chance to say more she saw Naruto's right hand twitch.

Sakura also notice it and backed away from Naruto. Everyone was ready was yet to come. But yet Naruto did nothing all he did was lay there on the floor. The chakra chains were still there. Sakura, Mina and Akira all heard the sound of a heart beating.

The beating was slow but loud. After few seconds the beating started to speed up. Naruto's eyes shot open as he let a loud howl. Naruto's skin was ripped away along with his clothes. Sakura feared he was going entering his four tails Kyuubi form.

"Wait…what is this?" Sakura said as Naruto's form was different. Naruto was changing into a different form.

Naruto's mouth was full of shape fangs. His hands turn into sharp claws. His skin was replaced with a yellow fur color. His grew one long yellow tail. His face change into a face of a fox with long yellow color ears, his eyes matched that of the Kyuubi.

"No…the Kyuubi…it's…reborn." Sakura cover her mouth with fear.

"Akira," Mina spoke his name.

"Right," Akira nodded. Akira closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as his body changed into a black humanoid wolf a werewolf.

"Sakura," Mina spoke her name. Sakura turn her attention to Mina.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What you will see you must never tell a soul if you do I'll rip your throat out." Mina told Sakura as the pinked hair woman nodded.

"**Are you sure Mina?"** Akira asked.

"Yes," she nodded "I am sure of it. That collar has force Naruto to awake. That collar will be the end of him if we don't do something. If his memories are sealed than maybe there is one thing he should remember enough to free himself."

Akira ran towards Naruto as Akira delivers a punch to Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed Akira punch as Naruto was about to counter with his own punch. Akira caught Naruto's punch as the two were beings struggle against one another.

"**Naruto remember who you are. Remember what you are. Do you remember when you first met Hime-Sama?"** Akira asked the Were-fox being. Naruto only growl at the Werewolf.

"**It's me Akira! Don't you remember us? You're friend your family? Do you remember your promise you made to Mina?"** Akira again asked Naruto.

"**Promise…?"** Naruto spoke.

Akira believe he hit a nerve **"Yes the promise don't you remember!"**

Naruto closed his eyes and roared as he headbutt Akira. Naruto took a step back from Akira and held his head as images flashed inside his mind. Naruto let out a loud cried.

**Inside Naruto's Soul:**

The Kyuubi open its eyes as it heard Naruto's cries. The gate was shaking trying to open but the seal upon the gate kept the gate from moving. The Kyuubi closed its eyes.

"**Awake up kid. Do not let it control you. You're better than this."** Kyuubi chuckled.

**Back outside of Naruto's soul:**

Naruto had flashes of images going through his mind. Images of places he never been too, people he never met and a voice he never heard of it before.

Suddenly Naruto saw something shining as it raised up into the air. Naruto saw it was Mina. Mina was glowing bright as her body gave off a strong aura. Within a great flash of bright energy, Naruto shut his eyes only to open them as he gasp upon what he saw.

In the air with a pair of large black wings was a naked woman. Her hair was long as it stopped to her butt. Her eyes were reddest of all, her breasts were large firm around and her hips were perfectly curvy.

The woman smiled at Naruto. Naruto felt different it was something about her appearance that gave off a warm feeling. Naruto felt it this feeling before he was sure of it.

Then it hit him as he spoke her name **"Mina?"**

The woman nodded her head "Do you remember now? Do you remember your promise to me?"

"**I…I…I…"** Naruto tried to remember he dig deep within his memories in the deepest part of his mind. The collar gave off a shock energy trying to keep him from remembering. Naruto grabbed the collar as he tried to pull it off him but the chains around his arms kept him from doing so.

"Hime-Sama!" Mina turned to see Akira's father Wolfgang Regendorf had arrive with large group people on his side. The first two were a couple an older looking man and an older woman. The older looking man wore an all green colored suit as his hair was silver color as his eyes were gray much like Wolfgang's but less cold looking. The older woman had dark red hair as her eyes were dark blue as she wore black colored dress. As the rest were soldiers armed with guns.

"**Make it…stop….stop it. Make it…stop it. STOP IT RAGHHHH!"** Naruto cried. His voice was fuel with power as the ground quake.

"Akira! Mina the collar it's the collar destroy it!" The older woman shouted.

"I shall assist them." said the older looking man.

Akira ran towards Naruto while the Uzumaki was struggling with control. Akira jumped into the air and performed a drive kick towards the collar only. The collar cracked just a bit from Akira's drive kick. Mina flew down grabbing another silver sword and studied her aim and threw it at the collar. The collar's crack began to cracker more.

The older man ran towards Naruto and performed a roundhouse kick to the collar as the collar cracked even more but it wasn't enough to break it.

"Just one more hit." Mina said.

Naruto felt the chakra chains were weakling but it wasn't enough to move his arms toward the collar. Naruto looked at Sakura **"Sakura-chan do it. Break the collar uses your strength please."**

Sakura nod her head without question she wasn't sure what was going on. Or why Naruto was wearing a chakra collar or who placed it upon him but what was important was freeing her friend.

Sakura balled up her right fist. Sakura jumped high heading towards Naruto. Sakura's right fist clash with the collar, the collar broke upon Sakura's strike.

The collar fell asleep as it disappears but there was something wrong. Naruto was still in pain. Naruto's seal which was on his stomach was flashing red. Naruto's roar pushed Sakura away from him. Naruto's power was going off the scale. Naruto's Were-Fox skin started to peel off as blood drip from his body as the blood hit the floor melting it in the form of acid.

"No! He's changing again!" Sakura yelled.

"I will put a stop to this." The older red hair woman said. She ran towards Naruto and spoke the names of the five elements and punched Naruto in the stomach. The moment she punched Naruto in the stomach a bust of energy came out of Naruto's back.

As something came out from Naruto's back as it hit the floor. Naruto slowly returned back to his normal form. Half of his skin was burn and his chakra was drained. Naruto had a small smile on his face as he looked at the red hair woman.

"Thank you." He said to her.

The red hair woman returned her smile "Your welcome Naruto. And it's good to see my grandson again."

Naruto laugh lightly "So…you're my real Baa-chan." Naruto passed out.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted his name. Akira, Sakura and Mina came to Naruto's side. Mina changed back into her young form.

"Is he?" Akira asked.

The red hair woman shook her head "No he's resting. He's been through a lot."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked the woman.

"I fix him." Sakura and Mina oddly stare at the woman.

The woman laughed "No, nothing like that. I fix his seal there was something wrong. Someone touched his seal completely off it was. If it was left uncheck any farer who knows what would happen. Naruto just needs two days of rest and he'll be back on his feet. But as for his memories well that is up to him to discover."

"Thank you Kasumi-San." Mina said to the red hair woman.

"No I must thank you Hime-Sama. You brought back my grandson." Kasumi Uzumaki bowed her head to Mina.

**Few minutes later: Guest room**

Naruto was resting in bed while he was surrounded by Sakura, Mina, Akira, Kasumi and her husband Valkenhayn and his brother Wolfgang.

"Sakura I thought you were weaken earlier?" Mina said to the pink haired girl.

"I don't know…energy just bust into me. I had to help Naruto I had to save him. I have to make up to him." Sakura closed her eyes knowing she needed to be punished.

Mina stare at Naruto for a moment before turn her attention back to Sakura "Maybe you do deserve a chance becoming human again it's not too late for you."

"You're going to give me the cure?" She asked Mina.

"Yes, I wanted to teach you a lesson. Having you know fear of losing your humanity being teach differently from the others." Sakura gasp as she saw through Mina's plan.

"So I would know how Naruto felt correct?" She asked.

"Yes but to prove to you and also to get Naruto's attention as well. But I know about you Sakura Haruno and I say this only once. Do not toy with Naruto's heart." Mina snap angry glare at Sakura for a moment "He is more innocent than he knows. He is glass, very easy to break but yet his heart is strong. He is afraid to tell you his true feelings. You may not know it but Naruto loves you even I can see it. But I know you love another."

"I didn't know and all those time I've been mean to him always telling him to go away." Sakura felt more like crap as she remembers the past "I'm such a horrible person I don't deserve his love."

Mina let out a soft chuckle "You're only human your following what human does. But Naruto he isn't human."

"Naruto is human. He's the nicest person I've ever met!" Sakura yelled.

"If he is the nicest person then why everyone treats him likes trash! He's not human. He's more than human. His heart he gives out to you but his body and soul belongs to me." Mina told Sakura.

"What do you mean? You can't claim him as yours. Even if Naruto does get his memories back he won't go through this. Serving someone is no better than being capture or becoming a slave."

Mina snap piss glare "And what of you? His promise he made to you is destroying him within. How can he keep a promise that will never come! How can he bring back a friend who turned his back on his friends and you're village. Your damn village is the reason why Naruto is in that state. Your leaders place a seal inside him. THEY WANTED HIM TO ASSASSINATE ME!"

"But why would they do that? What did you do for them to do such a thing to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Mina grew an evil smile on her face "I shall tell you Sakura Haruno why your village took Naruto's memories away. And why they wanted to kill me."

**Next Time- Memories of Truth and Memories of False****-The Question of Dreams Part III**

**Well everyone here is the new chapter of Kistune of Bund. Hopefully the second chapter worked out well for you to enjoy. I will work on the third chapter very soon as everyone I know is dying to know what happen in the past.**

**Anyway Naruto isn't just a Were being but a Were Kistune, there been many different Were beings beside Wolfs. Anyway next chapter will explain why Naruto is a Were Fox and also the history of his family from his mother side. **

**Now I will say of the Pairing I put up a proll about half a week ago and a new one few days back and now the final votes will be shown.**

**Mina-10 votes**

**Sakura-9 votes**

**Konan-9 votes**

**Veratos-10 votes**

**Ayame-7 votes**

**Nella-8 votes**

**Nelly-7-votes**

**Nero-7 votes**

**There are other beautiful and awesome female characters in the series, but I tell you later on. Since this is my first crossover of Naruto and this series I will hold back on the Harem and place it on a safe number of four women. Next Chapter I will tell you who are the four to be in Naruto's Harem**

**For those who are new to the series here small infor on some of the females characters of the series. I will show the rest later on.**

**Mina Tepes-Now Queen of all Vampires The female protagonist and the current ruler of the Vampire world. She usually appears in a young and prepubescent state, though she is not shy enough to feel embarrassed when naked. Mina can act aggressive, cocky, and naughty. However, she actually feels vulnerable and lonely. She cares very much for the welfare of her people and does everything in her power to protect and preserve her species. Mina sympathizes towards the Fangless (vampires who ripped out their own fangs), creating a city underneath the Bund where they can live freely and without persecution. Mina's soul's true form is an adult version of herself with wings. **

**Yuki Saegusa-The narrator of the story. A human who, it is later revealed, was once Akira's girlfriend. She gave Akira a silver ring as a symbol of their relationship, which later, she gave to Mina as a symbol of their new friendship. Yuki is also an amateur novelist, and has quite a following in the Bund. It is suggested she writes yaoi with the protagonist based on Akira, much to his horror.**

**Nelly-She has long chestnut colored hair and more cheerful of the three. She is a big anime fan, spending most of her time with Nanami, now that she is a maid, because she has glasses, big breasts, and is a student council president, considered a "triple Threat" in the anime world.**

**Nella-Recognized by having her hair covering one of her eyes. She always has a stoic demeanor but is a very caring person. Where after she gave a shot to a boy, notice that she was ordered by Alphonse to bite him in order to turn him into a vampire, which made him cry, she gave him a small teddy bear to make him feel better. She appears to work for Alphonse as well.**

**Nero-The maid with long black hair. She is very devoted to Mina, and hates Akira because he is always by her side.**

**Veratos-Most often answering to "Vera", she is Mina's most trusted advisor. First introduced as driving Akira to the castle, where she briefly impersonated Mina in order to test Akira's abilities. In the anime this does not happen, and she instead impersonates Mina on the reality TV show in the first episode. Afterwards, she is often seen assisting Mina with her office work as well as being her bodyguard. Akira has commented that she has a cute laugh. She admits to having once been a human who sought to become a vampire out of love for Mina's mother, Lucretia. She's also Hysterica's original Master, having turned her into a vampire after her family had died of the Spanish flu.**

**That is all for now everyone until then see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series or Dance in Vampire Bund series either**

**Chapter III-Memories of Truth and Memories of False****-The Question of Dreams Part III**

_**It all started when Naruto was born. It was few months since I last saw Kushina and Minato, Naruto's parents. We knew there was something wrong, we hadn't heard anything from Kushina or any of Kushina's guardians. **_

_**So I journeyed with Kasumi and Valkenhayn to Konoha.**_

_**Konoha: Sixteen years in the past**_

"_**When we arrive at Konoha, we found nothing but a ruin battleground filled with bodies and blood. And the strong smell of Death and Suffering. It was still nightfall, few hours before Sunrise. News of our arrival spread like wildfire throughout Konoha. When we arrive the first thing I wanted was answers. Where was Kushina, where was Minato and was their child?"**_

**Hokage Office:**

Sarutobi watched the door of his office open. Sarutobi raise his left eyebrow to see whom has enter his room. Sarutobi frown heavily he wasn't please for what he saw. Kasumi Uzumaki and her husband Valkenhayn Regendorf. In front of them was Mina Tepes.

There was a long pause between them and the Hokage. Mina glared at Sarutobi which broke the silence.

"Much has happen since the last time you were here." Sarutobi explain.

"Where is my grandson and where is my daughter?" Kasumi asked Sarutobi in a care tone.

"Much has happen," Sarutobi said to the three, as their eyes widen in shock.

"They're…" A sadden look came across Mina's face.

"Yes, Kushina and Minato passed away last night. We're still counting our loses. Kushina's guardian you send also passed away. But their child Naruto is alive but in our care." Kasumi and Valkenhayn, Mina sighs of relief on Naruto's sake.

"What happen?" Valkenhayn asked.

Sarutobi gave a nod "It happens during the night of Naruto's birth. We weren't sure what really happen but…either between or after of Kushina's giving birth. The Kyuubi escaped and nearly destroyed the village. Minato and Kushina sacrifice themselves so not only we may live but Naruto as well. We couldn't do anything about it. Kushina placed a barrier keeping us from them."

"What of everything else?" Kasumi asked the old Kage.

"Kushina and Minato were bury together. Upon Minato's will was that Naruto would looked on as a hero to the village, and Kushina's will was her son be place in the care of Mikoto Uchiha or her parents. But however…things are different and that Will cannot be…accepted." Sarutobi frowned at the end.

A look of angry came across Kasumi's face "What do you mean by cannot be accepted? My daughter is dead and my grandson is alone. He will be taken care of by us. We are his grandparents."

"Naruto has been chosen to be the host of the Kyuubi." Sarutobi told the elder Uzumaki.

Kasumi's face had a look of saddest and horror "Why?" she asked.

"Both Minato and Kushina made this choice. Minato sealed the Kyuubi within him, half of the village fear of the infant." Sarutobi knew Kasumi wasn't going to like this at all.

"First you turn my daughter into the host now my grandson! Give me what one thing why I should let this go?" Kasumi bare her teeth at the old Kage.

"Because Konoha needs it Jinchuuriki or war will break out throughout the lands. That is why a Jinchuuriki is needed." A new voice spoke, as the three looked back to see It was the three elders of Konoha Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura.

"Well if isn't the three old goats." Mina said with a smirk added with fang end.

"It has been while since we last saw you Mina." Koharu said as she could see the upset look within Kasumi Uzumaki eyes "Kasumi, there was nothing we could do about your daughter. We have taken care of Naruto."

"However, he cannot leave Konoha for sometimes. He was born here, he's a Jinchuuriki and also he's very important to us as the last Uzumaki in the land of fire. We will let you see your grandson." Homura said to Kasumi and the rest.

"Bastards," Kasumi said with a growl.

"Have you forgotten whom took you in when your homeland was destroyed?" Danzo said with a serious stare "Who allow you and your husband and daughter to live after your home was destroy?"

"We hadn't forgotten but during that time. Hime-sama offer us a new home upon your…kind offer. We only send Kushina to you so she may live with a village she may call home though you half lie to us." Valkenhayn stood in front of his wife as his eyes dead-set glare at Danzo.

"Kushina's Jinchuuriki secret was kept but her son's was not. It would have been easy but however that night caused much chaos. Keeping Naruto as Jinchuuriki secret couldn't be kept. It wasn't neither of our fault, but your daughter and son-law's." Danzo spoke with an honest voice.

"You fiend how dare you!" Valkenhayn bare his shape teeth for a moment but stop upon, Mina held her right arm out.

"Enough of your foul tongue Danzo, we will settle this later. Let us see Naruto." Mina said to the four elders of Konoha, Sarutobi gave a nod as he rose from his seat.

**Konoha Hospital: Infant room**

Kasumi and Valkenhayn watched behind the glass to see the only new born within the room. There in the small bed sleeping in peace was their grandson Naruto Uzumaki. Mina saw the new born that was Naruto. The nurse within the room grabbed Naruto from his crib and brought him out of the room ordered by Sarutobi.

The nurse handed over Naruto to his grandmother. Kasumi held her grandson within her arms. Valkenhayn and Kasumi smiled upon seeing their grandson. Kasumi showed her grandson to Mina, as when Mina looked at the infant. Mina saw his eyes open as the first thing he saw upon waking up was Mina.

"Oooo," were the noises the infant Uzumaki was making. He waved his arms and legs. Mina smiled at the infant.

Mina felt Naruto grab her pinky as their eyes met, her red eyes and his crystal blue eyes.

"Nice to meet Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Mina." Mina smiled at the infant as Naruto let out a joyful cried.

"_**So we stayed in Konoha for three weeks before leaving. Sarutobi's truthful words that Naruto wouldn't survive the outside world and that Konoha lost their former Jinchuuriki host but gain a new one. They needed one or else war will be brought to the land of fire. Countless deaths and suffering will be spread like wildfire. So we said we would return when Naruto be the right of age. We took Minato's and Kushina's corpse with us and left fake corpses in their place. I did this for Kasumi and Valkenhayn, Konoha didnt deserve to be their resting place, not after what they done. I didn't want to leave Naruto in their hands but I had no choice at the time. However that was the start of a great mistake that I would never wanted to happen ever again."**_

_**End of Flash Back:**_

"When we return to Konoha after six years, I didn't want to see Sarutobi right now way I enjoy my after stroll in the forest. I know what you're thinking Sakura vampire can't survive sunlight right?" Mina said as Sakura while embarrass nodded.

"Well it wasn't long ago that a vampire scientist created sun block that can block the effect of turning vampires into ashes. The effects do not hold for long." Mina explained to the pinked haired beauty.

"What happen when you return?" Sakura asked the Queen of all Vampires.

A happy but soon a frown came across Mina's face "Konoha…decide to keep Naruto's family history a secret."

"What happen to Naruto's parents bodies?" Sakura asked.

"They were kept close to the family." Mina said.

"You mean their bodies are here in the Bund?" Sakura asked again.

"I decide not to answer that question."

**Ten Years Ago:**

'_**I roam the fields of Konoha thick forest during the day. It was the best place for me but then I found a flower bed. However when I came to the flower bed within the forest, I found him there.'**_

**Konoha Hidden Forest:**

Mina saw young six year old Naruto Uzumaki there planning flowers in the bed of flowers. Naruto didn't feel Mina's presence, she watched him plan the new flowers as well as seeds.

"You…planed them?" Mina spoke, Naruto quickly turned around. Mina eyed Naruto's clothe, Naruto wore black shorts with a white dirty T shirt with Konoha symbol on it. Naruto's hands were covered in dirt.

Naruto was shy he just stare at Mina. Their eyes met her red eyes and his blue eyes.

"Naruto?" Mina asked as she wasn't sure if this was Naruto. It has been six years. Naruto backed up a bit as Mina took a step forward.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" He asked.

"I'm Mina…it has been while since I last saw you." Mina smiled at the young child.

"You're a lair we never met. And I don't know anything Mina." He said while staring at her.

"True last time I saw you; you were just a cute little baby." Mina grinned. Upon grinning Naruto saw Mina's sharp fangs.

"You…have fangs. Cool." Naruto said with a small smile. Mina wide her grin showing her full set of teeth. Naruto walked closer to Mina, Naruto got closer to closer. Naruto stared at Mina's teeth seeing how perfect and shining white they were.

"You have cool teeth, I have to go now. Nice meeting you Mina-chan." Naruto ran away.

"Naruto wait!" Mina yelled but Naruto was already long gone.

'_Naruto, we'll meet again.'_ Mina thought as Mina saw out of all the flowers of the bed of flowers. There was one flower that caught Mina's attention. The flower was blue that case shown it's beautiful. It broom upon the sunlight's light. The flower seem older than the rest, Mina knew this was Naruto's first flower.

**Later that afternoon: **

Mina visited Sarutobi to deal with Naruto's well being and how everything was going.

Mina was companied by Kasumi, Valkenhayn, Veratos or rather known as Vera, Mina's most trusted advisor. Valkenhayn's brother Wolfgang was there as well, while Sarutobi was companied by the three elders of Konoha.

"Mina it has been six years." Sarutobi was bit surprise to see her again.

"Yes it has, I still see your Hokage." Mina chuckled.

"Yes well I originally was going to retired but that is all in the pass." Sarutobi sighed.

"So where is Naruto-kun?" Mina asked.

"He should be at school now. He is a fast learner a bit of a trouble maker, but aren't we all are when we were once young?" He asked them.

"You can only be young once." Kasumi said with a kind smile.

"Well that's if you're not a vampire or a werewolf." Danzo added.

"Don't push your luck old goat." Kasumi glared at Danzo.

"I came to Konoha to see how Naruto-kun was doing. Does he know about his grandparents and about us and what he is?" Mina asked the Konoha Elders.

The elders fall silence which bother Mina and her allies.

However Sarutobi spoke breaking the silence "No he doesn't. Naruto I raise him until he was six. He's living in his own apartment. No need to worry I am paying the bills. Naruto wanted space and so I have given it to him. He doesn't mind it at all. I visited him daily."

"Now down to business," Mina said with a serious stare.

Danzo and the elders wonder what she means by business, Danzo spoke for the elders "And what business, does you want Mina?"

"The business that is Naruto's fate we want him we need him, he needs his grandparents he needs to know about his family. And what he is. He isn't just one of your Konoha ninjas." Mina told the elders.

"And what point will that help? He is a Jinchuuriki do you believe he can live a normal life? Or live as one of your…pets?" Danzo asked Mina.

"I was talking to Sarutobi-san, not you Danzo." Mina said to him as she turned her attention back to the old Kage.

"Yes I am aware of this Mina. And what Danzo said is true. Konoha needs Naruto as much as you need him. He never was normal to begin with. We know he is Were-creator and a Jinchuuriki at the same time, the balance of his fate rest within our hands within this very room." Sarutobi explain to Mina as he continues "But without him, our enemies will come with their own Jinchuuriki and destroy us. It will be the destruction of the Uzumaki clan all over again."

"We were nearly wiped out; Konoha didn't suppose us when we our land was destroy. And now you want us to let you keep my grandson. Who knows if any other Uzumaki still exist?" Kasumi shout at Sarutobi but was clam by her husband.

"Yes I know, we all know this but this cannot be broken. Konoha needs protection its need their Jinchuuriki." Sarutobi told Mina and the rest.

"We can fix this problem with…a deal." Danzo spoke up.

"A deal?" Mina asked.

"Yes between our nations only."

"And what shall this deal be?" Mina as Danzo grew a large smirk on his face.

**End of Flash back:**

"What was this deal?" Sakura asked Mina.

Mina sighs with a frown "The deal was a trade Konoha's Jinchuuriki for our vampire and lycans soldiers. I knew right away not to make such a deal right away. I told them that I needed time and I needed to make sure Naruto was truly was treated right. I would make not make sure a deal without knowing the dark true. Our meeting ended."

"What happen next?" Sakura asked as both she and Mina kept their focus on the sleeping Uzumaki.

Mina continues explain the rest "Wolfgang brought Akira along to see his cousin. I thought it was best so Akira could see his cousin. Naruto didn't know he had a family. He thought he was an orphan but that day we prove to him he was never alone."

**Ten Years Ago: Konoha Streets**

Mina and young Akira walked together in search for Naruto. The two looked around the school but didn't find Naruto at all. However, when the two walked by an alley. Mina and Akira notice there was a young child walking down the alley but he was limping a bit.

The two notice that the young child wasn't alone as he was being surrounded by four other children. The children taunt and hit him on the head. Mina and Akira rush in just as the group of four ganged up on the unknown child.

"Hey leave him alone!" Akira yelled.

"Come on let's get out of here." One of the four children said.

The two came close to the child who had spiky blonde. Mina gasps upon seeing his face. It was Naruto, beaten he was. Having one black eye on his right eye, he had dirt in his hair and clothes were dirty.

"It's you again." Naruto said to Mina.

"What happen?" She asked him.

"I'm fine," He told Mina.

"But you're hurt."

"I said I'm fine." Naruto spit out blood from his mouth as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"No you're not. Akira go and find a nurse." Mina said to the young Akira.

"No, I SAID I'M FINE…" Naruto shouted. Naruto stood up and walked off. As Akira and Mina watched as Naruto limped away from them, but only to fall down to his knees.

Akira and Mina went over to the wounded Naruto.

"You're hurt let us help you." Mina said to the Uzumaki.

"Why, why do you want to help me?" He asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Akira told Naruto.

Naruto looked at Akira but remain silence until a voice spoke up that caught their attention "Naruto, there you are. I told you skipping class will get you in trouble. Iruka-sensei is looking over for you."

Mina and Akira looked at the person who from behind. The person was a young boy with spiky black hair with a bored look on his face. He wore light gray pants with a black T-shirt. Beside him was a cubby boy with reddish brown hair who wore the same type of clothes.

"Shikamaru, Chouji." Naruto spoke.

"I shouldn't know the others would have picked a fight with you. I guess calling them a super-Baka pissed them off huh?" Shikamaru said.

"Who are you two?" Mina asked.

"Shikamaru Naru and this is Chouji. We're Naruto's classmate we were looking for him. Class is over now Iruka-sensei sent us to find Naruto. And who are you?" Shikamaru asked Mina.

"Akira Kaburagi Regendorf." Akira introduces himself.

"Mina Tepes. Queen of all Vampires." Mina introduces herself.

"Queen of all vampires huh? Aren't you…young to be a queen?" Shikamaru said while he sweatdrop.

"Plus doesn't vampire hate sunlight?" Chouji added.

"I am Queen…a queen has greater limits unlike her servants and followers." Mina looked away leaving the boys to sweatdrop.

"Shouldn't we take Naruto to the hospital?" Akira asked.

"No, there won't be needed. Naruto is strong he been through tougher fight then that." Chouji said.

"So this isn't Naruto's first time getting beat up?" Mina asked Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Naruto can heal. The next day he'll be good as new. Naruto's an odd guy but he's…our friend. He helped us out more than once. Though out parents doesn't want us to hang out with him. We don't know why but we do it anyway. Skipping class just to hang out and read comic books. But Iruka-sensei usually finds us." Chouji explained to Akira and Mina.

This bothered Mina a bit, why would the parents wouldn't want their children to be friends with Naruto?

_**I decide to keep who Akira was to Naruto and about his grandparents a secret for awhile. I wanted to make sure what I believe what was really going on was true. I told Kasumi and Valkenhayn about this, they agreed.**_

_**About a week went by. Akira and Mina became Naruto's friends. Thought he would never know Akira was his cousin and I was to be his master. Naruto was the kindness and sweetest Jinchuuriki I have ever met.**_

_**However that one day I forgot to put on my sun-block and I was in the forest alone. Thinking about Danzo's offer and Naruto's future. I truly wanted him out of this village but Naruto's own thought was what I wanted to know. Would he leave his village to join us or stay in the village he calls home and become Hokage so everyone would respect him?**_

_**Konoha Forest:**_

_**The thick leafs from the tree brunch protected me from the sunlight rays. However there was one spot the sun shine down. It was Naruto's flowers bed.**_

"Hey!" A voice spoke out, Mina looked back to see a group of four young boys.

"Yes?" Mina asked.

"You're that girl Naruto has been hanging out lately? Why do you hang with that loser anyway?" One of the children asked.

Mina smirked for a moment and looked away "Why do you ask? Because Naruto is much better person then you four knuckleheads. Why do you pick on him anyway?"

"He's stupid and always causing trouble for us. Because of him we never get class done, Iruka-sensei always hold class so he can show up. He picks fights with us just because we got more friends than him." The second child spoke.

"There was one time he punch a kid for calling him an orphan? Why hit someone when it's true? No one will ever adopt him with a behavior like that. He's mainly jealous of that popular kid what was his name? Sasuke Uchiha wasn't it?" The third child spoke.

"Whatever the cause is, you four need to stop bullying him. Do you know anything about him? What he's going through or how other beside you treats him?" Mina asked the four.

"Well most of the adults don't like him. They call him Kyuubi or troublemaker. We don't know anything about him only the third Hokage treat him like his grandson." The first child spoke.

"Yeah I guess so; we really shouldn't judge Naruto much. We aren't orphans like him." the second child.

"You four should go and say you're sorry to him at once or you shall face the wrath of Mina Tepes!" Mina ordered with a venom stare.

'_Wow she's scary.'_ They thought together.

"First of all what are your names?" Mina asked the four children.

"I'm Yuri and these are my brothers Suko, Mugen." The brown haired child spoke as his brother nodded. Mina turns her sights on the first child.

"I'm Tiberius Vermillion." He introduced himself to Mina.

"You have an interesting name." Mina raised her right eyebrow.

"Yeah well, my mother gave me this name after my great grandfather. So I'm Tiberius Vermillion the second. Anyway come on boys let go and make up to Naruto." The boys nodded.

"Mina, you shouldn't stay out here for long. There are dangerous animals out here." Tiberius gave out a friendly warning to Mina as they four left Mina alone in the forest.

Mina sighed once the children were gone "Foolish children, doing things because what other think of him. Sarutobi and the others are hiding something from me. I just know it. I want to know what's really going on here."

Suddenly the sound of something rushing through the bushes caught Mina's attention. When Mina turned to see who was there as a large pair of teeth nearly strike her face. Mina reacted quickly dodging the pair of large teeth.

Mina saw her attacker. It was a large brown wolf, the wolf had hungry eyes set on Mina. The wolf ran towards Mina quickly tackle her to a tree. Mina got up this wolf was different she felt it. This wolf wasn't any normal wolf.

The wolf let out a loud howl that was so loud. Mina had to cover her eyes. The wolf took this chance to strike at Mina again. The wolf's tackle hit her hard Mina rolled over near the bed of flower as the sunlight touched her right hand as it burned her right hand slightly.

Mina could transform to dispose of this wolf but she felt this wolf wasn't any normal wolf but a werewolf an assassin or another enforcer of the Three Vampire Kings who were dead set on discovering her secret.

The wolf jumped high in the air with its mouth open ready to deliver a fatal strike to Mina. Mina closed her eyes and embraces the strike.

"BACK OFF!" A voice shouted.

Mina opened her eyes looking up to see Naruto Uzumaki deliver a blow to the wolf's right eye. The Wolf howl in pain of having its right eye punched out. The Wolf growled at Naruto as Naruto's eyes were serious as the wolf's blood drips from his right hand.

Naruto balled up his right hand into a fist and spoke to the wolf "Back off, she's my friend and you're not getting by me. I Naruto Uzumaki will protect her with my life. I never break my promise that is my oath not as a Ninja but as an Uzumaki."

The wolf annoyed Naruto's words and jumped at the two as Naruto stood in front of Mina ready to take a blow for her.

However a voice shouted out.

"WOLF'S FANG!" A quick flash of light slice right through the Wolf's stomach as the wolf was simply cut in half in one strike.

"Mina-hime are you okay?" A familiar voice spoke.

The two turned to see from behind it was Valkenhayn and Akira.

"Yes I'm fine. Naruto protected me." Mina smiled at Naruto who blushed while grinning.

"Thank goodness, Mina-hime you know it's dangerous to go on your own without Akira or myself or my brother by your side." Valkenhayn told the Queen of Vampires.

"Yes, I know. I wanted to get away the village for a short time. That is all."

Mina smiled at Naruto "Thank you," Mina kissed Naruto on his right cheek as she walked away.

'Mina-chan,' Naruto thought to himself while blushing.

"Akira go and make sure Mina-hime make it back safely." Valkenhayn told his young nephew.

"Yes uncle. See ya around Naruto." Akira said, as he follows after Mina.

"You did well," Valkenhayn said to Naruto "You were willing to give your life to protect her."

"It was the right thing to do, and she's my friend. I will protect my friends." Naruto pumped his fists.

"Then you must become stronger if you are willing to keep them safe from harm. Are you willing to become even stronger?" Valkenhayn asked his grandson.

"I will become the strongest ninja of all Konoha. Stronger than Iruka-sensei, stronger than the old man I want to be the strongest. So I can protect Akira and Mina. They're my best friends." Naruto smiled.

"Can you keep such a promise young child?" The old man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki will keep his promise he'll never break his promise never! The day I broke a promise is the day I die." Naruto held his right fist high in the air.

'_Just like Kushina, you are indeed my grandson Naruto.'_ Valkenhayn grew a smile.

**End of Flashback:**

"Naruto protect me from being killed by a wolf. He made a promise that he'll protect me with his life. He'll protect me from anyone or anything. He even said he'll be a better protector than Akira." Mina chuckled as Akira puff his cheeks grew a bit jealous but smiled anyway.

"Yeah once me and Naruto fight over who would be a better protector. Naruto once said 'even if you get stronger than me, you've never be strong enough to protect Mina-chan so I will protect you both'."

"Wait…you were at Konoha but how come none of the resident or even Shikamaru or anyone else remembered you?" Sakura said.

"Konoha kept us in the dark from their residents. Or they place a memory seal on everyone without them even knowing. Your village is sneaky then you think Sakura." Mina told her.

"Tell me…the day it all change." Sakura asked as a frown came cross Akira and Mina's face.

"I will tell her Mina-hime." Akira said.

"You sure?" She asked as Akira nodded.

"Yes he's my cousin he's family." Akira look at Naruto, smiling.

"It was the day Mina-hime decided to make her choice on the offer. It has been a week and Mina was needed elsewhere. We originally plan to take Naruto out of the village without them knowing. But our plan failed due to Danzo's spies. Mina-hime lied and said they were taking him to see his grandparents which were kind of true. Konoha elders were angry with Mina-hime they felt trick and betrayed. Danzo was most upset out of the four. I don't know what cause it but Naruto snap. He transforms into his werewolf or rather his were-fox form. As a young child he slaughtered four children ten adults. Naruto's fury couldn't be control. Kasumi and Valkenhayn step in taking down their down grandson. Naruto was defeat and his Were-fox was sealed off along with Kyuubi power."

"I don't understand?" Sakura said.

Kasumi spoke up "Naruto's Were-fox was base or rather born because of the Kyuubi fuse with his soul…no its base off from Kushina. My daughter was also a Were-fox much like her son. This secret kept along with her being the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I seal Naruto's Were-fox form with his Kyuubi's chakra. The form would be unlocked upon the day Naruto would fully understand who he is and what power he holds."

"Mina was the one who ordered it. She wanted Naruto to have a chance of living a normal life until the day she believes he was ready. Mina made Sarutobi promise Naruto would remember her and his grandparents." Akira said.

"But I can clearly see Danzo kept that him. He sealed Naruto's memories away. I do not know if Naruto's memories have been shatter or his mind has been completely damage. He could lose his memories of everything his life, his friends who he is, everything." Mina said with a frown.

"I told Sarutobi I will return. I knew our relationship was damage and needed time to heal. I should have take Naruto with us if I knew the hell Naruto went through after I left. I blame myself for Naruto's suffering." Mina closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"No, it not your fault Mina-hime you didn't know none of us knew." Kasumi said.

"I told Nella to stay as a spy to keep taps on Naruto. She report bits by bits of detail. But I read it but I want to hear it from the mouth of the woman who has Naruto's heart. Sakura Haruno would you please tell me the events that change Naruto's life." Mina asked Sakura.

"I suppose so, I know you don't like me for the things I have done to Naruto." Sakura frown.

"True but am I willing to forgive you if you tell me. To tell you the truth I was jealous of you being the one Naruto fell in love with, in a way you took my friend from me. Maybe if I stay longer maybe it would have been I whom Naruto gave his heart too. But for now let the past be in the past okay Sakura?" Mina smile a little. Sakura nodded as she sigh before she smile right back.

"It all started when Naruto finally became a Genin…"

**In another place in another space:**

Darkness, darkness all over him was darkness. Not a shine of light was found until a pair of red eyes open. The red eyes pair looked down to see its host. Naruto Uzumaki.

Kyuubi watched its host floating in darkness.

**"Wake up kid."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto open his eyes, bit surprise he was within his soul. The room was he within was his soul.

"Fox," Naruto said with a dry voice.

**"You suffered a lot from those attacks. Especially on our chakra, that dick of a seal. Do you know how hard is to keep all of that chakra in place without having it go out of control?"** Kyuubi said to its host.

"I'm sorry." Naruto frown.

**"Not your fault it's Konoha's. They can't control what they don't understand. Now it is time for you to fix your memories. Not all of your memories are true, some are faked and some are real. It's up to you find out which ones really happen and what didn't. The fake ones still hold some of that seal's power."** Kyuubi explain.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

**"Because you are my host and if I wish to destroy you it will be my way and not theirs! Now let it begin its gonna be some time but you can handle this just fine."** Kyuubi chuckled.

**Elsewhere in the Bund:**

"Kakuzu where ya think the Kyuubi brat would be hiding this is a fucking city." Hidan said while walking around with his parter Kakuzu.

"**We'll wait until sunset to see the best place our friend would be hiding." **Kakuzu said as both him and Hidan was walking around a near empty city as the sun was close to setting.

"What makes you think sunset would be best?" Hidan asked.

"**I call it a gut feeling."**

"From a guy like you I would say a fucking heart feeling." Hidan laughed.

"**Shut up dumbass."**

"Fuck you," Hidan frown.

"_This is Deidara over yeah,"_ Deidara spoke over the radio that Hidan and Kakuzu had on them.

"**We read over."** Kakuzu said.

"What is it Deidara?" Hidan sighed.

"_Any luck finding the kid yeah? The sun is setting it's been six hours and I'm bored over yeah."_

"**Keep hidden in the air. We'll let you know when we spot the kid over."**

"_Fine I'll wait another three hours before landing over yeah."_

"**Come on let's go the night will come."** Kakuzu said.

"To where?"

"**I'm going for a drink."**

"About damn time I need a drink."

"**You're paying."**

"Oh like hell! Jashin would-"

"**Jashin isn't here but us now quit your bitching and let's go."** Kakuzu walked off to the nearest bar.

"One day I'm gonna fucking stab you in the heart." Hidan mumble while following Kakuzu.

**End of Chapter III**

**Next Chapter-Blood Riod Part I**

**Sorry for the big hold up everyone, due to everything happening on fanfic my update has been slow. And due too one of my fic being deleted because it seem that I didn't follow the rules of having lemon in them, which mean about 70% of my fics that has lemon are in danger if I update them they will know...I think-sweatdrop-**

**But I have save them as backup just in cause any of my fics get deleted without me knowing... I also know of the website Your FanFiction I have make an account there but hasn't post any stories there...yet. I am new to that site, I thought of posting my fics on Adult FanFiction but decide that wasn't the best choice.**

**Anyway I can't really talk anything new yet of this fic until the next chapter, so sorry about that everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or Dance in vampire Bund**

**Hey everyone Bunji I'm here to say I'm so sorry for leaving everyone who enjoy this story on waiting so long,**

**Now I don't have much to say other then this.**

**I wanted to make the chapter long like the other chapters but it didn't work out as I thought and pulled me into writters block. I wanted to make the chapter long like the others, but I guess not every chapter have to be long like the others huh? **

**Anyway The story will go on more now, again sorry everyone who waited so long for the story to finally update. I have a question, does anyone know a good website to read all of the manga chapters/vols of Dance in Vampire Bund? Finding all 13 vols is a challenge I say ****and well here is the new chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter IV-****Blood Riod Part I**

The unknown room was filled with the bodies of slay people. The sound of someone or something feeding was heard in the background. The sound of the door opening was heard.

As the light of the door shine upon the person feeding off the corpse of a human being.

"Are you finish?" The person asked.

"Feeding off enemies who can't even survive my blood ruin leave a foul taste. These bodies of ten would do until feeding time comes again." The unknown man spoke while licking his lips.

"Have you heard of the news of the Bund?" The man asked.

"News of Mina-hime moved there? Yeah I know what of it?" The unknown man asked.

The man smiled "There's rumors of Mina's second pet arrive there just now. The one called Naruto Uzumaki grandson of Valkenhayn."

"Naruto Uzumaki…" The unknown man paused but grew a wide grin. The unknown man looked over his right shoulder showing his sickly grin.

"Interested?" The man asked.

"Yes, he's sound interesting." The unknown man laughed.

"Well I have a job for you and the money is good."

"Money is always good taking jobs. It's not every day you have a vampire bounty hunter who is also a swordsmen. So what's the job, assassination like always or protection for once or a bit of both?" The unknown man asked.

"There's a little project my boys are working on and I want you to make sure it reach the Bund."

"Named the place and time." The unknown man laughed.

**Few hours later somewhere in the bund: Nightfall**

Once nightfall came to all the streets of the bund were filled with people left and right. As the resident of the Bund were all vampires both fangless and fangs. All are welcome to the Bund by Queen of all Vampire Mina Tepes.

As the two Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu were walking down the streets of the Bund. The two zombie brothers or Team Immortal the other Akatsuki members call them. Hidan was mostly clam about being surrounded by Vampires and so was Kakuzu after being a part of a group who hunt down giant chakra beasts this was nothing compare to that.

The two Akatsuki ninjas enter a nearby bar. And much like everywhere else the people were vampires.

"These fuckers are everywhere. What the deal with this place. Finding the brat gonna be fucking pain." Hidan mumble. Kakuzu fall silence but rolled his eyes annoying his partner's ranting.

All eyes were fixed on Hidan and Kakuzu. The two Akatsuki didn't like their glare but however, Kakuzu glare at Hidan for a moment, Hidan sigh as he brought out a bag out from his coat as simple glare of a gold coin fell from the bag.

"The fuck all ya looking!" Hidan yell.

"**Hidan calm down, it's not every…night they get company like…us."** Kakuzu said.

"Well they need to mind their own damn business. Not like they know two immortals when they see one." Hidan frown.

"**You're not immortal Hidan."** Kakuzu sigh.

"Fuck you old man, I am immortal. Lord Jashin has given me such blessing." Hidan yell at his partner. As soon all eyes turn away now completely from the sights of the two.

"Excuse me Sir." A voice caught the two ninjas attention. The two ninjas saw a female waitress standing in front of them, greeting them with a kindness.

"What will you two have?" The waitress said with a grin showing her vampire fangs.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan before the Immortal monk let out a sigh while he rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell do you want Kakuzu? I like to have root bear." Hidan spoke.

"**Water,"** Kakuzu said.

"You're fucking just getting water? What about ordering a hamburger or hotdog or whatever the fuck you get?" Hidan scouted. While Kakuzu sweatdrop along with the waitress.

"**For one thing I'm not hungry. Two why do you care if I eat or not and three your making a scene."** The old ninja told his partner. Hidan looked around to see everyone was staring at him and Kakuzu.

"Just get your damn water." Hidan mumble.

**Somewhere in the Sky above the Bund:**

Deidara was laying back while riding his giant bird having a beautiful view of the empty sky of the night. Growing bored of doing nothing but waiting for Hidan and Kakuzu to report to him on what's happening.

"How long does it take just find one kid yeah?" Deidara sigh.

It's been over six hours since he last chat with his teammate. He did say he'll join them in three but the view of the Bund has caught his eyes. It was an odd place and to this the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was hiding in there.

Deidara reached in his pocket only to pull out his radio.

"Hidan, Kakuzu this is Deidara yeah do you read over?" Deidara spoke.

"_This is Hidan, what do you want? Over."_ Hidan sounded annoyed.

"Did you two find the Jinchuuriki yet? Over." He asked.

"_No this place is fucking huge!"_ Hidan yell.

Deidara pause waiting for Hidan to say over.

"_Over."_ Hidan sigh.

"Why don't you guys look for a place that you think they hide him, like I don't know how about a castle or a giant tall building!" Deidara yelled.

"Over."

"_Well don't yell at me girly face! You're in the fucking sky we're on ground how the fucking we suppose to see what you see Goddamn! Over!"_ Hidan shouted.

Deidara sighed.

"Why did Leader-san put me on their team?" Deidara sweatdrop.

"Where are you over?" the blonde artist asked.

"_In a park. Over." _

"I think I see your location I'll be there in few sec over."

Deidara flew over the Bund in the sky.

While elsewhere down below the young Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno was within the Bund. She was alone she was standing on a bridge as she look up at the sky as the moon shine bright that night. Her mind wonder back to what everyone said after she told them everything Naruto went through in Konoha long after Mina left.

**Six Hours Ago: Flash Back**

"And that's that. Naruto has been fighting so hard to keep his promise. But that very promise is what eating him alive." Sakura said. Sakura looked to see everyone's looking at her.

"Tell me more about what Konoha and the elders have been doing? You're Tsunade's student right?" Mina asked Sakura.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama doesn't really like the elders of Konoha. Thought I don't know much about them, not after what you told me. All I knew were they really don't approve Tsunade-sama way of handing things. Danzo most of all doesn't like Tsunade-sama one bit." Sakura explain.

"Ah funny, how Danzo doesn't like the Granddaughter of their first leader huh?" Mina smiled at the irony.

"We can worry about that another time. What bothering me this seal that was on my grandson." Kasumi said with a mean stare. Kasumi holding in her right hand was a white sealing paper with the words slave collar on it.

"I have no idea they place that Naruto at all. Make me wonder when they place that seal on him." Sakura frown.

"I believe your word Sakura. They must have placed this on Naruto after we left. I knew we shouldn't have left Naruto in their care." Kasumi sigh in despair. Valkenhayn ease his wife by smiling at her before he spoke.

"How our grandson grew up was in the hands of the village. But however, he is alive and has become a strong young man. The only question I have to ask is there any more sealing traps they left on him?" The old man asked everyone.

"I check that was the only a trap seal place on Naruto-kun. The only seal remind on him is the Kyuubi's seal." Kasumi said to her husband.

"Still I worry what about things those Elder have done. Also that group Ms. Haruno has told us about also has me worry." Valkenhayn looked worried as everyone agreed with him.

"If Tsunade-sama read that letter you deliver. I have a feeling she would storm the Bund just to get me and Naruto out of here. When it comes to Naruto's safety Tsunade-sama make sure it happens." Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

"From what you told us, she's strong as hell. If her punches can sent you flying over 2000 yards when you piss her off. Hate to get on her real bad side." Akira said while sweatdropping .

"Don't call her Baa-chan or Hag or anything old relate you will survive." She told Akira.

"But you said Naruto always calls her that?" Mina said.

"That's the thing she only let Naruto call her that. Why I really don't know. I always thought Tsunade treats Naruto like a little brother." Sakura wasn't fully sure on Naruto's and Tsunade's relationship upon being the only man alive to call her Baa-chan.

"For now that will be all. Naruto is resting, Sakura feel free to take a look around the Bund. There a few things I need to take care of. Vera will give you the cure Sakura. Lady Kasumi, Sir. Valkenhayn what will you two do?" Mina asked Naruto's grandparents.

"I will stay and watch Naruto." Kasumi said.

"There few loosen ends that need tightening up. Plus we need to clean up the mess Naruto has caused." Valkenhayn bow his head to Mina before he took his leave. As everyone else so follow after.

**End of Flashback**

**Elsewhere with Naruto:**

Naruto woke. Opening his blue eyes his vision was burry for a moment. His head was spinning. Naruto looked around to see was anyone there. However the room was empty, Naruto wonder where everyone went.

Naruto felt his sight fading in and out on him. He knew he should just stay in bed but he needed to find everyone he needed to find out what's happening.

Peaking outside he looked around only to see an empty hallway. Naruto held his head suddenly as flash of images came to his head.

"Damnit I thought I was done with that." He growl.

Few moments Naruto find his way out of the castle and found himself within a large place. A beautiful garden unlike no other. Naruto fell to his knees.

Naruto looked at his right hand and saw it cracking apart like a broken shell exposing fresh flesh underneath. Naruto saw his whole right cracked as half of his body crack one piece at a time. Until Naruto's whole shatter exposing what was underneath the shell that was Naruto.

The Kyuubi was now in control.

"**GAAHHHHH!"**

**-End of Nightmare-**

Naruto's eyes shot open as he quickly rose from his bed. The look of fear came across his face. Naruto quickly calm down once he looked around to see he was in the guest bedroom. However much like before only he remain in the room.

Naruto pitched his cheek to see if this was real. He felt pain but he wasn't truly sure after all he been in a Genjutsu before pain was real but however a different type of pain he needed to know if he was still dreaming or not.

Naruto sigh at first and closed his eyes. Naruto grab his right index finger and thumb. Within one second the room was filled with Naruto's scream in pain.

"Naruto-kun is everything alright?!" The door bust open as Naruto's grandmother Kasumi and two of Mina's maids came into the room. The women could see what was the cause of the shouting? He broke his thumb and index finger.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" Kasumi yelled at her grandson. Naruto snap his finger and thumb back in place. However this time Naruto silence his second scream by hiding his face in the covers. In a few seconds Naruto move his right hand fingers as all five of his fingers were in check.

"Where's everyone?" He asked the women.

"Mina and Akira are off taking care of business. Your grandfather is with his brother and the other wolf-men right now." Kasumi inform her grandson.

"What of Sakura-chan? What happen to her? Is she-" Kasumi silence her grandson with a finger to his lips.

"Rest Naruto-kun you been through much. Everything is fine. If you need anything we'll be outside. For now rest my grandson." Kasumi smiled at the young Uzumaki.

"Baa-chan," Naruto call Kasumi.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked him.

"I would like to see Mina and Sakura-chan there's something I want to tell them both…alone. It's very important please." He frowned.

**One hour later:**

Naruto had requested both Mina and Sakura. He wanted to have a word with them alone. Though the others were still worried if Danzo placed any back seals they didn't know they asks Akira to joined them which Naruto allow.

"Mina, Sakura. I want to talk to you both." Naruto looked at them with a serious stare.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"While I was out cold, I saw my memories….I wasn't sure where I was but, I saw everything. Everything I went through in my life…or so I thought." He frowns.

"What do you mean though?" Akira asked his cousin.

"I saw two memories of two different events that came cross my mind. One with Mina and one without, I wasn't sure was it real or not. But I remove the memories that felt…odd to me."

"What else happen?" Mina asked Naruto.

"I got rid of each memory that felt fake my childhood I saw you and Akira. Those memories felt so real so I kept them and got rid of the fake ones. But each one of the memory paths that made me wonders if everything I did in the past was real or not." Naruto's frown let everyone know this was serious.

"What was it Naruto?" Sakura asked the Uzumaki.

"It was you Sakura-chan. It was everything that I thought was important to me. I wasn't sure was it real or not?" He sighed.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" She frowns at Naruto.

"Sakura, ever since we were kids I always had a crush on you. But I saw two memories one was my love for you and the other one was my promise to Mina. I made a promise that I would always protect Mina no matter what. I don't know what real or what not. I don't know if what I felt about you was real or not, or even my promise to bring back Sasuke was it me or..." He sighs with a big frown.

"Naruto, you're promise to bring back Sasuke though I heard it from your very mouth. But after what Mina told me, the truth about you're past with her." Sakura pause, she didn't want to make things worse for Naruto. She felt really sorry for him, he wasn't sure what he had his memories was real or not or even if he promise to her or anyone was his promise his own or something from the slave seal that told him to say?

"You're not sure if you really love her or you think that because of the seal?" Akira asked his cousin. But Naruto remain silence as the very thought of he'd promise or do was it his own choice or was it not?

"I want my memories to be my own, not someone who made me or give me fake memories. I have grandparents and yet I was told I was an orphan I have no memories of meeting them or anyone of you up until now. I made a promise to bring back a friend who left the village, yet I don't know if that was the real me or not? My dream to become Hokage so everyone can respect me…even that." Again he fall silence.

"Even that what?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"My dream to become Hokage it wasn't…real." He told them.

"Naruto," Mina and Sakura frown when they spoke his name. Sakura was about to touched his right shoulder but he brush her away.

"Don't touch me." He said coldly.

Naruto got out of the bed and made way toward the door.

"Naruto where are you?" Mina asked him.

"I need to think. I can't think I've been cooked up here. If my life been a complete lie I don't want to have that life anymore. I don't know what I'm saying it me or just the effect of that collar. But do know this. I am Naruto Uzumaki. But I will find a new dream. A dream that I control!" Naruto left the bedroom which leave Sakura to wonder what the elder of the village do to him.

"Sakura," Mina spoke her name.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You and Akira follow Naruto he doesn't know the Bund much. Later I will have Naruto's grandparents fix what memories he believe are real or not. I don't know what memories he went through after we left are real for him to claim. But I do know the relationship me and Akira have with him is real. I want to help Naruto, it's the least I can for him. We should have never left him." Mina spoke with a sadden frown.

"Must be a living nightmare for him, not knowing what he did or memories he has are real or his own doing. A slave who's collar may never be remove. That's what Naruto feels right now." Mina told Akira and Sakura.

"Naruto," Sakura frown

**Unknown location:**

"How goes the mission you three?" The Akatsuki leader asked.

"_**Bit slow leader-san this place will be difficult to find the Jinchuuriki."**_ Kakuzu explain.

"_**This place is fucking huge. The nine tails brat could be hiding anywhere!"**_ Hidan shouted.

"_**As I told you guys, why don't we check the tower that in the heart of the place or that castle to the north yeah?"**_ Deidara told his teammates.

"Deidara you check the castle and you two the tower will be you're. But however do not draw too much attention. Your mission is to find the Jinchuuriki but without being spotted. We want this mission to end quickly. If you can't take the task I will have Konan take your place." The leader told them.

"_**Having Konan come along will make our work quicker I believe."**_ Kakuzu said.

"_**You're not seriously are you?"**_ Hidan glared at Kakuzu.

"_**Konan can search much farer and faster than us. But that doesn't mean she can take down the Jinchuuriki easily and escape."**_

"You four will work together." The leader told them.

"_**Want me to come pick Konan up yeah?"**_ Deidara asked.

"No I will arrive on my own. You're not the only one who has flight Deidara." Konan spoke.

"_**Then what the hell we do until she shows up?"**_ Hidan again shouts.

"Find where the Jinchuuriki is but don't act just location him." The leader told them.

"_**Yes leader-san."**_ The three said.

**End of chapter 4**

**Now if anyone was confuse, the collar not only gave naruto fake memories but also control him to do thing or think of thing that wasn't his own but believed it was. Dreaming of become Hokage was one of them, Naruto doesn't like what the elder placed on him, he's not sure does he really love Sakura or was that the slave collar, was his promise to bring back Sasuke truly him or was it the collar the elders want the Sharingan back?**

**I brought this dark element in to show you all how dirty and sneaky Danzo was in ensuring Naruto stay as a faithful Jinchuuriki/ninja of Konoha. **

**Anyway that's all for now I will update this sooner to my best I promise! And next chapter I will tell you who's truly in Naruto's Harem**

**Later everyone!**


End file.
